


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十八章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十八章

**Author's Note:**

> 醉话仅代表洛基个人意见不代表作者意见，毕竟作者日常穷到吃土……总之就是很穷很穷。另外我ball ball你们想继续看文的关注我啊！点关注不迷路啊！让我好好给你们讲个故事啊！

第十八章 故剑情深

推荐歌曲18：不再见——陈学冬  
离别没说再见，你是否心酸  
转身寥寥笑脸，不甘的甘愿  
也许下个冬天，也许还十年  
再回到你身边，为你撑雨伞  
以后遇见风雪，有新的雨伞  
为我留的灯盏，能不能别关  
不要为我伤感，别被绝望打断  
不能一起的白头，也别让风雪染

毕业那晚他们都喝了很多酒。最后关系好的几个人又来了一场，大家一起东倒西歪不成人样，且醉且笑说着什么多联系不分开——洛基坐在一边吃吃地笑，都他妈是废话，这时候谁会知道形影不离的史蒂夫和巴恩斯会分隔两地，美艳霸气的娜塔莎会嫁给不解风情的布鲁斯，而安东尼会变成自己的上司和合作伙伴，索尔更是不会跟安东尼分开因为他们有很多生意要谈。

索尔本来只是打算多看洛基几眼，毕竟他还没想出来辙。但显然这位黄金王子的运气一直不坏。洛基的手机屏幕亮了起来，于是说了一句“Excuse me”就出去接电话了，索尔依稀听见了一句“hey，莉亚……what？”

趁洛基出去接电话的时候索尔悄悄越过詹姆斯，拿起洛基的酒杯喝了一口，又向洛基杯子里倒了一点其他饮料。詹姆斯很快就要出国了，喝得很尽兴很嗨，其他人更是不知道洛基的体质。索尔把杯子放回原位，决定赌一把——洛基不喝也没办法不是？

如果放到那十年里洛基是绝不会喝的。洛基很知道自己长得有多好看，也曾经在酒馆做过兼职，因而戒备心极强。但也许是因为这次都是朋友，事实证明这群人也全都没有人品问题，于是洛基不疑有他，或许还有点神不守舍，于是仰头全喝了。

得嘞。

看着大家都已经喝断片了，索尔干脆付了钱包夜，把一堆酒鬼留在了房间里，扛着洛基就走。洛基趴在索尔背上，很乖。不说话，也不闹。

已经两个周没见到洛基了，他好像又瘦了一点。索尔握着洛基的大腿，觉得他的荡来荡去的手腕简直一掰就折。

那晚给洛基关上门，索尔连路都走不动，直接坐在了楼梯口，觉得他打了一场惨烈的败仗，而敌军也并没有赢——他们丢盔弃甲落花流水不知究竟到底是便宜了谁又为什么打起来。索尔身心俱疲，想：“如果洛基是洛琪就好了。”

洛琪很坏，但洛基比她更坏。

他那么轻易地令自己难过得想哭，偏还说不出一句话责怪。

“你有所爱之人，还很快乐，你究竟还有什么不满足？”

贪婪是罪，索尔得到了判决。他失去所爱之人，也不再快乐。

“……那是他们一生最好的时光。”

被放弃，被抹杀，再也回不去的好时光。

不，索尔想，还来得及的。他才二十岁，有很多时间可以等洛基回来。他要定他了。只要跟洛基在一起，哪一天不是好时光。

索尔拦了辆出租车把洛基扶进后座，告诉司机目的地，搂着醉了的洛基满心欢喜。不是蓄谋已久，真的是临时起意。索尔亲了亲洛基的额角，在心里说：“我知道你心里有我……如果你不再爱我，又为什么哭呢？”想起那晚索尔都觉得心抽着疼，洛基在那个十年里，除了芙丽嘉去世，哪里哭得那么厉害过。

分手那晚是他自己太冲动了。索尔默默地想。只要说了分手，洛基就不可能挽留。他一定是误会洛基了，一定是。

上了三层楼之后，索尔把洛基放下来，一手揽着他一手从洛基身上摸出了钥匙，半抱着洛基进了房间，不怀好意或者习惯使然，把洛基抱到了床上。

索尔去倒了杯水，回来看见洛基抱着膝，缩在床角，很没安全感的样子。索尔爬过去轻轻摸了摸洛基的脸，柔声问：“难受么？要不要喝水？”洛基抬起那双勾魂摄魄烟雨蒙蒙的绿眼睛，轻声说：“索尔么？是索尔么？”索尔抵着洛基的额头，轻声回答：“是我，是我，洛基。”

洛基喃喃地说：“索尔……索尔……”

“你真是个混蛋。真是混蛋。难受么？我快死了，你……还说不要我……”

“我做错了什么，我究竟做错了什么索尔？……非要说的话，大概我根本就不该出生。”

“我也不该勾引你，我要向你……道歉。可是这不怪我，谁让你，又帅，又有钱呢。”

“我知道你不喜欢我这样说，你从来都不喜欢。但是，你怎么会懂呢……你是黄金王子啊索尔，只有你这种含着金汤匙出生的人，才会……像个象牙塔里的公主一样。”

“我讨厌穷人，比讨厌蟑螂和老鼠更讨厌……我不会爱上一个穷人，死都不会……毕竟我爱过你呢，我怎么会去爱蟑螂和老鼠。”

“索尔，你不会明白的……我宁愿去偷，去抢，去杀人越货卖淫放火……都不愿意没有钱。你不会明白的索尔，永远都不会，因为你从不会走投无路。你有芙丽嘉，你有奥丁，你有很多很多钱，甚至我都不知道你有多少钱……”

“我喜欢钱……但我很努力的，我不是不努力的……我只想配得上你，想让奥丁知道你不是爱上了蝼蚁……证明你选择我根本没错，我不是蟑螂也不是老鼠……我真的很努力的……”

“为什么我那么努力了，还是配不上你。你跟我在一起，吃过苦受过穷，过了你本来这辈子都想象不到的生活，是不是根本不快乐。”

“对哦……你想要孩子。”

“可是我不会生孩子啊……”洛基小声地哭，哭得喘不上气，拿掌根狠狠摁着眼睛，“你怎么能这样对待我……我本来就不会生孩子……你明明知道我不会……你怎么能这样残忍地对我？”

“跟我在一起你都不快乐。你都不快乐。”

“我再也不要跟你在一起了。我不爱你了。”

索尔心痛如绞，轻声问：“可我还爱你，想跟你在一起。你要怎样才肯跟我在一起？”

洛基歪着头想了想，含着眼泪笑着说：“给我钱，我就跟你在一起。”

“给我钱，我就跟你上床，你想怎么样都听你的，想操我几次操我几次，想用什么姿势用什么姿势，玩腻了就把我打包扔掉扫地出门，也不耽误你结婚生孩子……我也不用考虑是不是配得上你，反正婊子只负责跟人上床……不负责谈恋爱也不负责生孩子。”

“我觉得挺好的，是吧？我很好看也很干净，我会让你满足的……你不会吃亏的。”

“但……但是！我不爱你！你给我多少钱都不能使我爱你！我，洛基，这辈子，只全心全意爱过，一个人！就是那个全心全意爱我的索尔……你不是那个索尔，所以我不能全心全意地爱你，如果我这么做了，那么，我就背叛了那个全心全意爱我的索尔……”

“反正你也不稀罕我的爱……你已经得到那么多人的爱了，不差我的。”

“只要给我钱，你想怎么侮辱我怎么侮辱我，说我不会生孩子也好，毁了你的人生也好……都没关系。”

洛基把自己抱成一团，低声呜咽：“一点关系都没有……”

索尔一瞬间觉得天塌地陷。

二十岁的男孩子酒后伤心哭得乱七八糟毫无形象连鼻涕泡都冒出来，跟洛基平时冷艳优雅的样子大相径庭，但偏偏索尔觉得洛基太可爱了，可爱得他一颗心都要从喉咙里跳出来了。

可是他不会回来了。他不会再愿意跟自己在一起了。

洛基没有毁掉他的人生。他的人生不是洛基毁掉的。索尔清楚地看见，自己的人生，被自己亲手毁了。

索尔毫无意义地搂着洛基，低声说：“我没有不快乐，跟你在一起过什么日子我都很快乐，我从来没有后悔过……我爱你啊……”是的，跟洛基在一起确实吃过苦受过穷，过了这辈子都想象不到的生活，但索尔不后悔，一丝一毫一时一刻都没有过。

洛基是他爱的那个啊。

也不知洛基听没听见，抬起头来在索尔唇上亲了一下，轻笑着说：“别担心，我是非常干净的，亲一下也不会得艾滋的。”

索尔的眼泪流下来，蹭着洛基的侧颈低声唤道：“马格丽，别离开我，马格丽，马格丽，没有你我太寂寞了，我太寂寞了。”洛基听见这个名字，搂住索尔的脖子撒娇一样地说：“你是世界上最好的人，你像个天使……”

他们亲密无间相依相偎，却怀着彼此不能安慰的各自的痛楚，痛得仿佛只剩下这具魂不附体的躯壳，而灵魂早已分道扬镳背道而驰。

索尔知道他可以跟洛基做爱，洛基不会反抗的，他没有力气反抗。

但索尔只是抱了他一夜，如同记忆里无数个晚上。

第二天洛基醒来的时候，先翻了翻通话记录，神色复杂地确定昨晚莉亚确实打了电话。回头才看见床头柜上放了两粒止痛药，一杯温水。玻璃杯下面压了一张浅蓝色便签：

本来想等你醒来亲口告诉你，但抱歉我有急事要处理。你知道我的号码吧？不知道的话我可以再写一遍：xxxxxxxxxxx，如果你改变主意了，请你打给我，无论什么时候我都会赶到你身边来。无论什么时候。我会一直等你的电话。索尔。


End file.
